


Written In The Stars

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Divination, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a Tarot reading from Basil Hawkins, Nami is convinced that a relationship with Trafalgar Law is in her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

Though their frequency had strangely increased of late, every time the two crews would encounter one and other, Luffy would always demand a banquet. Of course he would, her greedy captain would never pass up the opportunity to stuff his belly full of meat, not even in the face of danger! Right at that very moment, he was as large and round as a parade balloon. It was a wonder he had managed to get through the door of the aquarium bar, though Nami was sure he would not pass through it again later on tonight.

In spite of the fact that the Strawhat's funds were running alarmingly low, food and drink still rained from the heavens. Every fifteen minutes or so Sanji would run down from the kitchen upstairs with platters of something smelling rather delicious in his hands, then grab some bottles of warm sake from the dumb waiter, and flirt with Robin who was sitting nearby. Nami nursed a glass of orange juice, wondering how long it would be until the crews separated again.

She looked on from a distance, as she always did recently. Nami was practically hiding at the far side of the room, watching the other captain discretely, who was sitting at the main mast, almost completely out of view.

It was better that way.

As much as she would have liked to interact with the Heart Pirates, every time the two crews met she would keep well away, seeking either solitude or the company of the Strawhat's first mate for protection. It was all she could do, really. Nami was shrewd and sociable, but whenever she saw him she found it difficult to act normal. She'd become nervous around him.

"Nami-swan~!" The cook cooed, then pirouetted his way over to her, and set a plate down on her knee, beneath her nose. "I made this specially for you." He informed her, then winked and made an attempt to light a cigarette while being suave.

The blonde had the most hilarious expression as he gazed down at her. Eyes glazed, and nostrils flared while he fantasised about something Nami didn't care to know about.

Silver wisps of smoke plumed from his cigarette, curling and rolling in such a peculiar way, Nami thought for a moment that they were a chain of hearts. She shook her head as if to clear her mind of the image, and quickly realised that Sanji's shirt had crimson hearts on it. That must have been why she imagined that particular shape in the smoke. She certainly didn't have hearts on her mind. No.

"Idiot Love-Cook, where's mine?" Roronoa Zoro groaned at Sanji as he inspected Nami's food.

The cook raised his right heel from the ground, ready to strike the swordsman at any moment. "Don't touch that, Marimo-bastard. As if I'd make something like that for you! Get your own." He shouted back at Zoro, then the swordsman got to his feet, and the pair butted heads and began to growl discernible insults at each other. Nami grabbed her plate and glass and scooched along the bench a little to give those two room to fight.

Nami's stomach gave a rather loud grumble her food smelt so amazing, but despite its noises, she couldn't bring herself to eat a single bite. Sanji had made butterflied chicken breast with a red wine sauce, roast potatoes and carrots. The fact that everything on her plate was cut into the shape of a heart was not the reason Nami couldn't eat. The navigator had been feeling nauseated recently, and she simply didn't have a desire to eat. Nami hated that she had lost her appetite, and hated Basil Hawkins for it.

She glanced around the room, and instantly noticed that she had moved into a better view of Trafalgar Law, and it wasn't long until Nami found herself staring. She tried to blame it on the fact that he wasn't wearing his hat, but she knew it was more than that.

Nami had a hard time keeping her eyes off him recently.

The lamp light from above his head glistened in his amber eyes, and there was a slight blue sheen to his skin where it caught the gleam from the aquarium. They'd spent weeks in each others company, and had been allies for months, so why now had she suddenly become so fascinated? She wasn't very superstitious before, but began to wonder if she was now.

'How poetic that a navigator needs a star for guidance.'

When Nami saw Law lips curl into a smirk, she broke from her thoughts and forced her eyes off him, wondering how long she had been staring.

She set the plate down on the bench beside her, then tried to cast her eyes around the room as casually as possible. The bar was filled with music and laughter, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone except Nami, and Zoro and Sanji who were surrounded by deathly aura's as they continued to bicker, and were now edging closer to her.

"Do you want to say that again, Ero-cook?!" Zoro snarled as he eased Wado Ichimonji out of its sheath a little with his thumb.

Her two bickering companions had pushed Nami to the end of her tether. She sighed heavily, it seemed inevitable that a fight was going to break out. "Will you two stop it!" She ordered, then clobbered the swordsman and the cook upside the head, noticing the Surgeon of Death scowling in her direction as she did.

Nami felt as though her heart had stopped for a second. Panic welled up inside her and she quickly took her eyes from off Law, and frowned at her two men who were curled up on the floor, nursing their heads.

Sanji soon got to feet, dusted himself off then lit another cigarette, muttering something at Zoro before leaving the bar to head back up to the kitchen. The swordsman ignored him in favour of sliding back onto the bench, and glowering at Nami.

"What?" She asked, completely unaffected by his supposedly threatening stare.

"You need to drink, witch." He complained, then pushed a tankard of ale in her direction.

Nami eyed the liquid for a moment contemplating whether or not to have a drink. Alcohol on an empty stomach was never a good idea, and Nami already felt like she could feel acid rising up her oesophagus. She picked up the tankard, but was instantly put off by its pale, milky head. It reminded her of soap suds floating on murky bath water, and she quickly handed the tankard back. "Maybe next time. I need some air." The navigator explained, excusing herself.

The closer Nami got to the door, the more she felt like she really did need some air. In order to get outside, she would have to walk past Robin and Trafalgar Law, there was no other way around it. And after his evil stare from a moment ago, Nami was feeling a little disheartened, and didn't want to be anywhere near him.

As she edged closer, the raven haired woman was looking at her with a mischievous smile. "Why don't you join us, Nami-san?" Robin asked once she got parallel with the mast.

"I, erm ..." Nami uttered. Dozens of replies were circling through her mind but not one would reach her tongue as she looked back and forth between Robin and Law.

Though she imagined they were only morbidly plotting someone's death, there was still a strong pang of jealous in her chest that Nico Robin could sit and speak with him so casually.

Basil Hawkins was to blame for this, Nami was sure. She'd seen him a few weeks ago, and though he had said no names, his words implied so much. 'Death is in your future.' She heard in the back of her mind, it was almost as if Hawkins was in the room with her. It had taken her a while, but she should have known from that alone what he meant. She wondered if Hawkins had a voodoo doll of her that he cast spells upon, stealing her words, and making her heart race and her stomach roll.

She pointed to the door and laughed nervously when it seemed that the words were never going to come to her, then headed straight out of the room, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans, and trying to act as calm as possible.

Once on the lawn deck, Nami ran straight for her mikan trees.

There was a slight bite of cold to the air. Spring was on its way, but winter wanted to linger. The temperature was nothing Nami couldn't brave for the moment, it paled in comparison to the arctic conditions of the North Eastern side of Punk Hazard. Besides, perhaps it would settle her down a little, and cool her head.

She lifted her hand to let her fingers brush over the new growth of her trees as she walked between them. "What is wrong with me?" She sighed wistfully, then leant against the main mast, and closed her eyes as she rested her head back.

Why was she acting so strange? She was a grown woman, yet half the time it felt almost as if some invisible person was tickling her, causing her to giggle, filling her with energy and making her fidgety. The rest of the time she felt sick and dumbstruck. How was it that words seemed to easily escape her when he was around? She was furious that he always left her feeling flustered and embarrassed, even when she hadn't tried to converse with him. She'd never given a damn what any man thought of her before, so how was it that he made her so self conscious?

There was promise in what Hawkins had foreseen, the 'Star' he spoke of the would lead to 'The World'. Was it Law he hinted at? And did she even want it to be him?

His smirk seemed different these days, cocky and confident, and it pissed her off. Not that he didn't come across as overly cocksure before, but this was more of a distinct smile, Nami was sure, like he knew exactly what was going though her mind. Or, more precisely, what wasn't going through her mind. His smile, those gorgeous eyes, even the very mention of his name had the ability to push the 'Purge All' button that Nami was certain was in her brain. Every time she heard a word that was even close to Law or Tora-o she would loose all focus, and her mind would go blank.

'How could he know? He couldn't!' Nami would reassure herself. She'd not so long ago solved the puzzle of why she had trouble keeping him from her thoughts, why she had the desire to interact with him, and the loathing she sometimes felt for both captains when her crew didn't run into the Heart Pirates for weeks. If she had only just worked it out, there was no way Law could know of her thoughts.

Nami took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to unconsciously focus on a brightly shining star in the night sky.

* * *

The very moment Trafalgar Law spotted the pale skinned redhead, he followed him all around the merchants fare. With his crew and his allies nearby, Law wanted to keep an eye on brute, just in case. The Supernova didn't have the highest bounty out of all the rookies for no reason, and Law was pleased he decided to keep the man in his sights as it seemed that the moment Tony-ya stepped into view, Kid acted rather suspiciously, and ducked inside a tent not too far away.

"Room." Law whispered, and when the circumference of his blue aura reached the tent that Eustass entered, he transported himself just inside the canvas. He hid behind a panel of hanging fabric, which had small holes between the weave, just large big enough for him to see through at close proximity, yet still keep him concealed.

Eustass Kid's stool tumbled into the soft grass he got to his feet so quickly. He towered before the Magician, seething at the man's words. "What!" He demanded in a raucous voice, one that was surely heard throughout the entire camp.

The lantern hanging from the apex of the tent cast its light through his red hair, adding to his inflamed appearance. Kid's chest heaved with rage, and his fury tinged his skin as it boiled up his throat. Teeth gritted, and nostrils flared, like a dragon about to breathe flame.

"The cards do not lie." The Magician said sternly. His expression as cold as a lifeless doll's. Perhaps it was calm attitude that incensed the redhead more than his unwillingness to stoke his ego and lie to him.

"I don't care what your-" Kid began to growl, but was quickly silenced when his ally drew another card, then returned it to the deck.

Basil Hawkins rose from his seat, not bothering to duck his head so the curtained canopy dragged over his long blonde hair. "If you meddle in their allied force, it will mean the death of ours."

"Fine." Kid spat, then grabbed hold of Hawkins with his left, metal hand, and parted the curtain at the door so they could both peek out.

Law took a step deeper into the tent to peered through the gap between the two men, to see what Eustass was so interested in.

"Just tell her," Kid said, Law saw a glint of orange hair, and assumed that Kid was pointing to the Strawhat's navigator who perused the surrounding merchant stands with Tony-ya, "that she should be in my bed."

"If it is in her future then the cards shall reveal it." Hawkins said as he shook off Kids hand.

Kid growled, "Just get her in here." then exited the tent, almost tearing its curtain in his anger.

Hawkins let Eustass get a fair distance away before he called out to her. "Cat Thief." He said calmly, and motioned her towards him.

Law carefully stepped back behind the curtain as Nami approached. He was more than curious to know what The Magician was going to say to her after overhearing his conversation with Eustass Kid.

"You're-" Nami started, sounding a little alarmed, but Hawkins quickly interrupted her to put her mind at rest.

"You need not fear me. The cards have shown me my fate should I choice to harm you."

After a moment of silence, The Magician spoke again. "Come, sit." He invited her as he picked up the stool Eustass had recently knocked over, then took two large strides around the small table to sit in his chair.

"I really don't believe in divination." The Cat Thief said with a sigh, but seated herself opposite him. "I have seen some frightening constructs from Devil Fruits, but nothing that is super or preternatural. All the 'unexplainable' things I've seen on the Grand Line have actually had a very logical basis to them, except for Devil Fruits and the sea itself." Nami explained with an air of indifference.

The stoic expression Hawkins was wearing shown no sign that he was vexed by her scepticism. "You, yourself have been named witch, have you not?"

The Strawhat's navigator shrugged her shoulders. "My fighting style is just a matter of science," she explained with a sly smile as she tucked a copper tendril behind her right ear. "the things people can't grasp are always called witchcraft or sorcery."

"Regardless, I would like to give you a reading." Hawkins insisted as he revealed a stack of worn and tattered cards, and placed them I front her.

Nami picked up the proffered deck, and shuffled them thoroughly before putting them back down, never once taking her eyes off The Magician for her obvious fear of deception.

Law was just as untrusting as the Strawhat's navigator seemed to be. The North Blue had been filled with stories of mysticism and magic, even Cora-san liked to tell him such tales, but Law knew that divination was writhe with hokum, and he barely took his eyes of Hawkins as he began her reading.

The mystic's fixed his eyes on Nami as she drew the first card. "Death is in your future." He proclaimed as she set the card on the table before them.

Law quickly glanced at the woman to see her roll her eyes at the card's revelation. "Isn't it in everyone's?" She huffed.

"You misunderstand. It seems your scepticism is a little too deep-seated, Cat Thief." Hawkins replied, his expression unchanged. "Shall I show you your past to uncloud your judgement?" He asked, immediately pointing for her to draw another card.

"The Devil." He said, as she placed the card upright on worn table. "He is The Child of the Forces of Time."

Nami said nothing. She kept her eyes fixed on The Magician, patiently waiting for the card's meaning.

"The Devil represents negativity and tricky. He is fear and weakness, who makes one believe that they are bound by forces out of their own control, yet one is always free to remove the chains of powerlessness and helplessness that bind them."

As Law watched the navigator, he saw her expression falter for a moment before she quickly schooled her features again. Hawkins had obviously stuck a cord somewhere, but barely knew her past, save what the octopus has said in the auction house on Sabaody.

"The Devil held fear over you, preventing you from living an optimistic and fulfilling life. Often, the Devil represents a fixation with material wealth," The Magician paused for a moment as an almost unnoticeable smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I imagine that's how you received you epithet." He concluded.

Law smirked, but the Strawhat's Navigator frowned at Hawkins darkly. He could see her porcelain skin change to a florid hue. "Next." She practically growled.

"The next card you draw shall be what has lead you to become the woman you are now." He said flatly.

Nami cut the deck and set another tattered card down. "The Wheel of Fortune." She said with a small smile, obviously recognising the card.

"This card represents the Lord of the Forces of Life. It suggests that one should not simply stand by and accept what is happening to them. Instead of waiting for hope, one should actively seek it. Adversity is a natural part of life, and will always be over turned."

The Strawhat's navigator smiled softly as she listened to The Magician's explanation. Law could only imagine that she related it to brighter time in her life.

"The Wheel of Fortune is unpredictable and inescapable, which is the most challenging aspect of this card, especially if you like to be in control. It will lead you wherever it pleases, and it is better to not fight against its power or else it will crush you."

With those words, Law's mind snapped to Mugiwara-ya, and he could help but smirk to himself as it described his ally perfectly. He had already seen just how formidable and unrelenting that man could be.

"The Wheel is optimism and hope. It brings an abundance of prosperity and good fortune to ones life." Hawkins concluded, never taking his eyes off the woman before him, who was still smiling warmly. "Satisfied?"

"Not quite." The navigator said, with a perked eyebrow.

"Then, then next card is you." And with that said, Nami selected a card.

"The Queen of Cups." Hawkins began, closing his eyes before he continued his explanation. Nami regarded him curiously, as if she was expecting the worst from his choice to not look upon her as he spoke.

By this point, Law was becoming quite bored. Hawkins had said nothing that was truly of interest, and nothing to indicate that she was in any danger of Hawkins himself, or Eustass Kid. But the Magician's next words piqued his interest, stirring something within him than he never cared to acknowledge before; she reminded him a little of Cora-san.

"She is the Queen of Thrones of the Water, and the Queen of Emotions. Beautiful and introspective, compassionate and nurturing. She is a good wife and loving mother, and has the ability to heal the wounds of others through her warm-heartedness and by offering emotional security."

Trafalgar Law looked to Nami then, seeing her in a very different light than he ever had done before. She really was all of those things, and she had demonstrated those qualities while they were on Punk Hazard. The only thing he wasn't certain of was the 'good wife' part, but he found himself imagining it.

"No intuition in more powerful than that of the Queen of Cups. She is the pure force of water, and has the ability to sense the needs of those around her. She connects with people on a soul level, and can remedy broken hearts through her warmth and genuine care."

Hawkins broke off then, and opened his eyes again to regard the woman in front of him. "That does not sound like the Cat Thief I have read about," He paused, and Law found himself becoming uncharacteristically annoyed. 'That's because you do not know her.' He wished he could have said, but refused to give up his concealment. "but, I do not doubt the cards."

'Then hurry up, and let her go.' Law silently ordered.

"Is Death next?" The Strawhat's navigator asked, seemingly in just as much of a rush as Law was to get out of the tent.

"Two more cards must be drawn before I reveal the meaning behind that one." He said in a low, and calm voice.

Nami huffed. "What is this one then?" She asked as she drew a card.

The Magician smiled at her before he spoke. "How poetic that a navigator needs a star for guidance."

Law could see a line appear between Nami's brows as she frowned at the Magician in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"The Star is The Dweller Between the Waters. It shows that you are entering a loving phase in your life, filled with calm energy, mental stability and deeper understanding of both yourself and others around you. This card is saying to you that you should have faith and trust in the Universe, and listen to the strong desire you have within you to take the first step."

Nami appeared to be even more confused now than she was before she received that prognostication.

"The Star will lead you to your next card, which is intertwined with Death, that you drew earlier." Hawkins explained, pointing to the stack of cards for a final time.

She inhaled deeply, then cut the deck before finally selecting one.

"The World. This card is The Great One of the Night Time, and signifies completion, achievement and fulfilment. All of the efforts of the person this card represents are finally paying off and they have reached the end of a journey or have completed a major life cycle"

Law didn't know how he should feel after hearing that. He instantly thought of himself, and how after defeating Doflamingo he could finally move on with his life, and Cora-san could finally rest. He found himself strangely intrigued by the way Nami's confused expression softened as she listened to the Magician's prophecy. Despite any scepticism she claimed earlier, Nami appeared thoroughly interested to hear what he had to say now.

"Everything has come together, and this person is in the right place, doing the right thing, achieving what they have envisioned, and feeling fulfilled and complete. In this sense, the World card also heralds new beginnings that naturally emerge out of the completion cycle."

Law felt his mouth become dry as he listened to that last statement. 'He can't not be talking about me.' He told himself, despite the fact that he was adamant that divination was a load of nonsense. 'Was something meant to happen between himself and Nami-ya? Did he even want her that way?' He had never really considered her as anything more than an ally before.

As far as he knew, the Strawhat's navigator remained silent for a few moments. If she had spoken, then the sound of his questioning mind has drowned out her voice. "So, the completion of a cycle, is that my death?" She asked quietly, seemingly afraid of what Hawkins may tell her.

"Death does not mean that you are going to die. It is symbolic of the ending of a major phase or aspect of your life that may bring about the beginning of something far more valuable and important. You need to put the past behind you and be ready to embrace new opportunities and possibilities."

'New opportunities.' Law repeated to himself over and over again, wondering what that could mean for her, and possibly for him, too.

* * *

"Tired, Nami-ya?" Law whispered in her ear, letting his lips lightly brush against the shell of her auricle before he moved around the mast to stand in front of her.

"Tora-o!" Nami jolted to the side, away from his breathy words which caused her stomach to flutter.

"What are you doing out here?" She demanded with a scowl as she pressed her back firmly against the mast. She wanted to create a little distance between their two bodies, but she stubbornly refused to move from where she was already standing.

Nami held his gaze until he spoke, hating the way she could feel her cheeks begin to warm because of the smirk he was giving her, and their close proximity.

"You were acting strange inside, so I came out to check on you." He explained, shifting his weight on his feet to edge a little closer.

"I'm fine." Nami declared as she folded her arms across her body, creating a boundary between them. As much as she may have fantasised about a similar situation between the two of them, she intended to hide her feelings until she was absolutely sure about him.

"Anyway," She continued when she had found her cool, "you're the one who is being strange! Why were you snarling at Zoro and Sanji when they were fighting? Did they bother you that much? I thought you should be used to them by now."

"Hmm." Law began, while bringing his arm up to place his hand on the mast next to her right ear. "It was Kuro Ashi-ya's shirt that bothered me, but that was all."

"His shirt?" The Strawhat's navigator asked, incredulously. "I don't think you need to worry about the hearts, I doubt it means he wants to join your crew, or anything." She said, slowly rising up on the balls of her feet, and trying to step that extra bit away from him.

"That wasn't what bothered me about it." He explained, moving closer. Law enjoyed the way her cheeks had flushed as she continually tried to distance herself from him, but refused to actually walk away. He had wondered for weeks if she had come to the same conclusion as he had from her Tarot reading, and her peculiar behaviour confirmed it.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked, lightly brushing the knuckles of his left hand over her right cheek to feel the warmth of her flush. "You feel a little feverish." He teased with a smirk.

"I'm fine." Nami insisted, saying the sentence slowly to try and pretend she wasn't at all affected by him.

"Hmm," Law mused, pressing his index and middle fingers lightly on her neck. "Your heart is racing." He declared, taking the final step to close the space between them, so their bodies were touching.

'Move Nami.' Her mind told her, but she could feel that she had been captured by him now. She had thought too much about what it would be like to kiss him, and though she knew that she probably should walk away, she couldn't bring herself to do it. His lips were curled into a delicious smile, and she wanted to taste them.

She cursed herself then, as it seemed then like he had just read her thoughts. Law's left hand on her neck moved to rest at her nape, then he brought his right hand up to smooth over the curve of her hip. "And you look like you've lost weight."

"Law!" Nami fumed, smacking his right hand away. 'How could he tell that I've lost weight?' She only didn't really eat when he was around, which wasn't that often.

Embarrassment washed over her then as it seemed that he had been observing her. Nami placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him back as she tried to storm off.

"Don't, Nami-ya." Law said as he grabbed her right wrist, keeping her in place with her hand pressed to his chest.

"Why?" She demanded, trying to wriggle her hand away. She could feel his muscles beneath his sweater, but refused to relax her hand against him.

Law used his grip on her wrist to pull her arm around his back, causing her chest to press up against him. "I could be your world." He whispered to her.

Nami rolled her eyes at his cheesy line, 'Did he really just say that?'

"Both very original, and funny." She laughed sarcastically while she tried to push him back.

Law continued to hold her arm around his back and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I'm not joking."

'Wait! Does he mean the reading?' She wondered.

"Did you put Hawkins up to that whole thing?" She demanded, trying to not take note of his hard body, flush against hers.

"How could I have? You drew the cards yourself." Law said as he released her wrist in favour of wrapping his arm around her back, and interlocking his fingers together to keep her there.

"Then, why were you there?" She asked angrily. Her hand at his back grabbed a hold of his sweater, and her other came up to rest on his hip.

Law pulled himself to within inches of her face, smirking at the way her eyes were focused on his lips. "I was protecting you from Eustass Kid." He said softly before sealing his lips to hers.

"Do you believe now in what Hawkins told you?" Law broke away from their kiss to ask.

"I don't know." Nami replied. "But I'm willing to take the risk to find out" she said, pulling him back to taste him again.


End file.
